Bicker
by Tantilla
Summary: Tyrael takes pitty on Imperius when he is at his lowest, but Imperius hates feeling so weak, and feels the need to argue with Tyrael over something as simple as showing a bit of affection.


_**Drabbles for NeeNee -w-**_

_**Even just a drabble takes me like 500 weeks to do.../shame**_

* * *

Tyrael felt sorry for him, he really did.

Maybe he shouldn't have. After all, Imperius had caused everyone so much trouble in recent times, over anything really. He had threatened the mortals multiple times, threatened _Tyrael_ multiple times as well, or anyone who got on his bad side. Their last encounter, before he had taken his fall from grace, had been one of their most violent disputes to date. He could have left Imperius there on the floor of the Silver Spier, waiting for the Nephalem to prove him wrong and purge Diablo's essence from the light. He would have been fine there, and he could have given the hero some much needed support in the battle against the Prime evil.

Something held him back though. He sent the Nephalem on ahead, wishing them luck on their final battle, and he stayed behind with his brother.

Imperius constantly struggled, trying to push himself back up and call his weapon to his side, but he was weakened from the point where even attempts to stand proved futile. He panted and lay there on the hard floor, his once great, fiery wings temporarily extinguished by The Lord of Terror. He heaved a great groan at Tyrael's feet as he made one final attempt to haul himself up, only to collapse down again, clearly beaten.

"My how the tides have turned Imperius." Tyrael said coldly, crossing his arms as he stared down at the Archangel. "It would seem as if your very existence lays in the hands of mortals. I do wonder if they will be as kind as you were to them at their judgment."

"SILENCE!" Imperius snapped, turning slightly to glare at Tyrael, but Tyrael was underwhelmed by his foul mood.

"You will see, once peace has been restored to our home." He said calmly. "Or... Would you continue to ignore their values, only seeing their faults through your unreasonable hatred? Even after hey save everything you have ever stood for?"

Imperius said nothing, only struggling to roll on to his back. He would have fled the scene if he could, ignored Tyrael and the scolding he was bound to receive here, but he had no hopes of escape. He growled quietly under his breath and looked anywhere but Tyrael. He could handle his scolding a of course, they had been at each other's throats for many years now, but he would rather not deal with that right then.

There was a short stretch of silence between the two of them, and Imperius closed his eyes. His home was being destroyed, just as Diablo had sworn to him, and he was helpless to stop it now. The highest shame for someone like Valor.

Tyrael could have left him there, thinking about all of the mistakes he had made and wallowing in misery, but instead he lowered himself down, sinking to his knees as he hauled Imperius closer to himself. This was not without struggle of course, as Imperius was quite a bit larger than himself, and he began to struggle the moment he felt Tyrael's hands on him.

"Unhand me." He demanded, pushing a against Tyrael, but despite his effort he found himself lounging across Justice's lap. He glared up at the face of his human brother, if he could even call him that anymore.

"Hush fool, I am merely looking over your wounds." Tyrael mummbled.

"They are fine, healing already." Imperius snapped, but his anger had no effect in Tyrael, who was more than content with picking at and running his fingers along the seam in his armor where Diablo had, damn near lethally, stabbed him.

"Perhaps next time you will think before charging in to battle with Diablo alone." Tyrael scolded. "You could have very well died out there, and what use would you have been to us then?"

"As a corpse? Still far more useful than you have been." Imperius spat, his cold mood seeming to grow as Tyrael coddled him. It was completely unnecessary.

"You are of use to nobody like this, and you are still very much alive, so I find that hard to believe." Tyrael said. "Now stop fussing. Would you have preferred I gone with the Nephalem, leaving you here on the cold floor like this?"

Above them, at the very peak of the Silver Spire, the battle that raged between the Ultimate Evil and the Nephalem shook the world around them, and Diablo's roars could be heard all across the High Havens. Imperius scoffed and shook his head.

"No, I suppose not, but it sounds as if your heroic mortal is having trouble without you." Imperius said, a begrudging tone in his voice, but he was clearly defeated here.

"This is her moment anyway. She has shown power beyond anything I have seen before, and triumphed over beasts that many great angels would cower from. I have the utmost faith in her." Tyrael said proudly.

"Putting all of your trust in to one being, so unlike you." Imperius grumbled.

"I have put my trust entirely on you, time and time again, so I don't know what you're talking about." Tyrael said with the slightest smile on his face, despite the situation around them. His own fate rested in the mortal's hands as well, but he had the utmost confidence in them. He only hoped that, in time, Imperius would also see this.

"They will get no thanks from me, as this is their fault to begin with." Imperius grunted.

"I don't believe they are expecting anything but hostility from you, Brother. It would seem out of character for you anyway." Tyrael teased, patting Imperius's helmet in an affectionate manor.

"None for you either." Imperius said coldly.

"This is more than thanks enough Imperius." Tyrael said, hauling Imperius just a bit further up on to his lap, Feeling at ease next to his brother for the first time in centuries. Imperius's quiet purring in response to the kind treatment was a dead give away that yes, he also greatly appreciated the closeness. He would never admit it though.

"Fool..." Imperius mumbled quietly as he stared up past Tyrael, towards the peak of the Silver Spire, where the sounds of battle died down, and he watched as the Black Soulstone fell from the top and plummeted towards Sanctuary. The darkness corrupting the light was banished, and strength returned to the angels, but Imperius lay there for a few moments longer than necessary.


End file.
